onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Magazine
Once Upon a Time Magazine is the official souvenir magazine for ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is available in the United States and United Kingdom, and was first released in the United States on February 26, 2013. There were two issues and material was republished in Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic. Issues Issue 1 - Magic is Here The first issue was released in Spring 2013 and contains 148 pages. It features these interviews: *A Long, Long, Time Ago... - The Producers (Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis) *Into a Swan - Jennifer Morrison *Storytellers - The Writers (Christine Boylan, Andrew Chambliss, Ian Goldberg and David H. Goodman) *It's Good to be Bad - Lana Parrilla *Living By the Sword - Stunts (Dave Hospes) *By the Book - Jared S. Gilmore *Fairytale Worlds - Cinematography (Stephen Jackson) *No Strings Attached - Eion Bailey *Enchanting Espenson - Jane Espenson *Dressing the Part - Costuming (Eduarado Castro) *By Jiminy! - Raphael Sbarge *Visual Magic - VFX (Andrew Orloff) *Seeing Red - Meghan Ory *The Fairest of Them All - Hair & Makeup (Debra Wiebe and Sarah Graham) *You Don't Have to Be Mad to Work Here... - Sebastian Stan *Creature Features - Special Effects Makeup (Toby Lindala) *Resurrection Man - David Anders *Setting the Scene - Production Design (Michael Joy) Also included in the issue is the segment called "Who's Who in Storybrooke", a guide to the characters of the show and their counterparts. Also included are episode guides of all twenty-two episodes of Season One in the segment "Season One - the Episodes". Issue 2 - True Love The second issue was released in Summer 2013 and contains 148 pages. It features these interviews: *Once Upon a Time... The Producers Part 2 (Steve Pearlman and Kathy Gilroy) *Purest Snow - Ginnifer Goodwin *So Charming - Josh Dallas *Off the Map - Locations (Peter Pantages) *All That Glitter - Robert Carlyle *Before & After - Post-Production (Brian Wankum) *Belle of the Ball - Emilie de Ravin *Whistle While You Work - Mark Isham *Heart Breaker - Jamie Dornan *Making Magic - Props (Bill Burd) *Casting Spells - Casting (Veronica Collins) *Rough Diamond - Lee Arenberg *Totally Hooked - Colin O'Donoghue *Make a Wish - Keegan Connor Tracy *Beautiful Dreamer - Sarah Bolger *The Magic Words - The Writers Part 2 (Robert Hull, Daniel T. Thomsen, Christine Boylan, Andrew Chambliss, Jane Espenson, Ian Goldberg and David H. Goodman) *The Sounds Behind the Spells - Sound (Tom DeGorter and Joe Shultz) *The Madness of King George - Alan Dale As welll as the interviews, there is a segment called "Find Your Way..." which lists the main locations in Storybrooke, Enchanted Forest and as other Worlds. The segment "Season Two - The Episodes" is an episode guide for the first sixteen episodes of Season Two. Issue Gallery Infobox Once Upon a Time Magazine - Issue 1.jpg|Issue 1 Infobox Once Upon a Time Magazine - Issue 2.jpg|Issue 2 Category:Books